Modern vehicles include a vast number of sensors. These “fast switching” sensors provide information about the operation of a vehicle to a digital control unit, which can take an action based upon the information. For example, the control unit may be configured to control fuel injection components based on a position of a camshaft. To this end, a toothed wheel may be affixed to the camshaft and a Hall sensor may be arranged to detect teeth on the wheel. The Hall sensor outputs an analog signal that indicates the presence (or absence) of a tooth. The Hall sensor's analog signal is converted to a digital signal by an analog to digital converter (ADC) to enable digital processing components in the fuel injection control unit to determine the position of the camshaft.